Happy BDay Sasuke!
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke!... Sakura le tiene un regalo, Kakashi otro.. eh? o.O.. Naruto se olvido el suyo?... Qué le dará Naruto al Uchiha? [Shonenai SasuNaru]


** ----------------------------------------------------------- **

**Happy B-Day Sasuke!**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

** ----------------------------------------------------------- **

Era un día normal en Konoha. Naruto se levantaba tranquilamente, bostezando y despertando en una calurosa y bonita mañana. Según el hoy debería ser otro más en sus rutinarios días de entrenamiento junto con su equipo. Lamento decirte que no es así Naruto, pero descuida, ya lo averiguaras...

Se cambio, con su ropa típica, excepto que hoy su chaqueta estaba totalmente mojada, el día anterior, todo ordenado, la había lavado y la había dejado secar, mala suerte que ratos después Konohamaru y sus amigos lanzaron por 'equivocación' un globo lleno de agua dejando su chaqueta toda empapada.

Bueno, no había de otra, fue sin su chaqueta, el día estaba lo suficientemente caluroso como para ir con ella de todas maneras. Se lavo los dientes, después de desayunar y se coloco el protector sobre su cabeza. Sonrió, ahora si podía irse, aunque Kakashi-sensei llegaba muy tarde el no iba a ser igual que el, de ninguna manera.

Sonriendo cerró la puerta de su apartamento y corrió hacía el lugar donde siempre se encontraban, el pequeño puente de Konoha.

Como siempre, llego corriendo y muy sonriente, mas sus lindos, azules y grandes ojos se abrieron la par al ver que en el puente no había nadie mas que Sasuke, y se veía realmente aburrido. Eso era extraño, usualmente Sakura llegaba temprano para poder estar junto a Sasuke, que raro, algo pasaba y el no estaba enterado, así que lo más atento posible, había la posibilidad de que fuera una broma, se acerco poco a poco hacía donde se encontraba un aburrido Sasuke.

** ----------------------------------------------------------- **

Había amanecido mal, sus párpados se pegaban constantemente a sus ojos, al parecer no quería despertar y las sábanas tampoco le ayudaban mucho que digamos, si, definitivamente todo indicaba que no debía levantarse y dormir toda la mañana o si quiera, quedarse en casa para hacer... cualquier cosa. Pero no, se tuvo que levantar, desayunar, cambiar y hacer todo antes de salir de su casa.

Sabía que era temprano, pero no le importaba, suspiro al ver que en la calle era una de las pocas personas que caminaban a esa hora. Algo, todavía, seguía diciéndole que había hecho mal en salir de su cómoda camita, algo le decía que este día no sería del todo tranquilo. Pero era Sasuke Uchiha no hacía caso a... cosas-que-le-decían porque el no hacía caso a nada.

Llego a puento, lanzo un suspiro, aun era muy temprano y era normal que se encontrará vacio a esas horas. Mejor aún, no tendría que soportar a la insoportable pelirosa rogandole por una cita con el. Suspiro una vez mas y se apoyo en la baranda del puente viendo el interesante correr del arroyo debajo de el.

Pero que día... justo hoy debía ser su cumpleaños, de seguro todos se acordarían, en parte no le gustaba, bueno, no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo tener a cientos de personas feliciatandose y deseandote buenos deseos cuando en realidad no lo hacen. Hoy si que sería un día demasiado largo para el gusto del pelinegro.

** ----------------------------------------------------------- **

No tenía ni idea de porque Sasuke estaba tan distraído esta mañana, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sacarle un gran susto al Uchiha, s funcionaba seguro que lo recordaría para toda su vida. Tenía un gran plan, utilizaría su famoso Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para hacer que una de sus copias fuera, lentamente y sin hacer sonido alguno, debajo del puente luego, mediante alguna señal que ya idearía, avisaría a su copia para que de un gran salto alterando la concentración del Uchiha haciendo que, inevitablemente, o al menos un poco, se muestre sorprendido o en el mejor de los casos hasta asustado.

Era un buen plan, cierto?. Tenía cierta posibilidad de funcionar, contanto que el Uchiha no se encontraba en sus mejores días.

Pero... todo lo bueno no siempre va bien, aprende eso Naruto. De una bola de humo salió Kakashi-sensei que antes siquiera de fijarse en el pelinegro saludo sonriente a un sorprendido y a la vez enfadado Naruto.

-Oii...-saluda abitualmente

-Arg!.. Kakashi-sensei tenías que arruinarlo todo datte bayo!!-patalea el rubio dando por confirmada su precensia ahí haciendo que el pelinegro se de vuelta para verlo

-Sasuke-kun!!-un tremendo grito se dejo oir y luego apareció una hilera de humo despedido del suelo dejando ver a una pelirrosa con una bolsita azulada entre sus manos, hoy se veía mas que contenta.

Y ahora que vemo todo mejor, Kakashi-sensei también llevaba algo envuelto entre sus manos, Naruto no les dió importancia y lanzando un bufido gracioso e ifantil se acerco a ellos.

Era extraño el comportamiento de Sasuke, era extraño que Kakashi y Sakura llevarán dos paquetes entre sus manos y era el doble de extraño que Kakashi-sensei llegará temprano. Hoy si que era un día extraño para Naruto, que se mantenía callado y analizando la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Bueno...-empezo Kakashi-hoy... es un día.. especial, podríamos decirlo...

-Especial datte bayo??-Naruto dobla a un lado su cabezita haciendo una expresión realmente linda que lo hacia ver mil veces mas tierno de lo que ya era, hecho que no fue desapercibido por Sasuke, aunque... no sabía el porque de su atención por el Kitzune.

** ----------------------------------------------------------- **

**Sasuke's POV**

** ----------------------------------------------------------- **

Rayos!

Primero... justo hoy todos parecen llegar temprano. Segundo, hoy Naruto se ve realmente lindo!... pero que es lo que me pasa con este Kitzune?... desde hace mucho que no logor hacer mas que observarlo por mucha cantidad de tiempo, memorizar sus facciones y hasta sonrio con alguna de sus locuras, eso ciertamente no es normal en mi!... qué rayos me esta pasando con este rubio?!... no puedo esperar a estar junto a el en el entrenamiento para luego no poder esperar a que este termine ya que su precensia realmente me fastidia... me fastidia porque precisamente me agrada estar a su lado y escuchar su sonora y a la vez suave risa.

Argg!!!... no! definitivamente no puede ser... ese sentimiento... en que momento deje de sentir rabiapor celos al ver la cantidad de amigos que poseía el rubio?... en que momento deje de sentir odio o una simple amistad a un sentimiento mucho mas fuerte?... un sentimiento... que todos parecen llamar amor, ese sentimiento que creí muerto en mi desde hace mucho tiempo.

Porque justamente tenía que enamorarme del escandaloso dobe?!?!

Seguía adentrado en mis pensamientos, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando fuera de ellos... hasta que... lo escuche...

-Ahh!! hontooo datte bayo!!-grito, como siempre, escandaloso. Al parecer había recordado algo a lo que Kakashi-sensei y Sakura tan solo suspiraron

Después de eso todo paso muy rápido, me sacaron de mis pensamientos, bueno, una chica pelirosa me saco de ellos.

-Sasuke-kun...-se veía nerviosa y su nerviosismo pareció crecer más cuando mi mirada indiferente se poso sobre ella-... etto...-de pornto sus brazos se estiraron y dejaron ver frente a mi una pequeña bolsita con un moño rosa-Feliz Cumpleaños! Sasuke-kun-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Tan solo suspire... ya empezaba el "grandioso" día de mis cumpleaños, porque no podía mantenerse en secreto esa "dichosa" fecha??. Suspire, no debía restregarmelas con la chica, en fin, después del entrenamiento correría a mi casa para no abrir la puerta a nadie y lastimar a todo aquel que quiera darme un presente. Tome el paquete yme pareció oir como Sakura suspiraba, en fin, no me importo demasiado y no tenía planeado abrir el dichoso regalo ahora, pero la mirada suplicante de Sakura, que no me importaba demasiado, sumada a la mirada azul de Naruto que estaba impaciente... suspire, no había como vencer a esa mirada, así que, con poca delicadeza, abrí el dichoso paquete.

Notaba tensión en el ambiente o era solo mi imaginación?

Saque el regalo, era una bufanda, de color azul eléctrico, al parecer la chica se esforzo en hacerla y le di un estóico gracias.

Rápidamente llego Kakashi-sensei, no esperaba que el tuviera un presente para mi, tan solo sonrió con el único ojo visible y alargo su brazo extendientome un pequeño libro, lo tome y fije mi vista en el...

-Ahh!! Kakashi-sensei!! eres un pervertido!! no creo que a Sasuke le agrade el nuevo tomo de Icha Icha Paradise datte bayo!!-decía/gritaba el rubio, en realidad siempre me había interesado el dichoso libro que siempre leía mi sensei, no me importaba leerlo en mis tiempos libres y por la mirada que puso supongo que me ayudará en un futúro.

Hace un momento que descubrí lo que Naruto se había olvidado y era precisamente el significado de esta fecha, el hecho de que ese rubio despistado lo haya olvidado realmente hizo que algo en mi corazón se frucienra, pero no le daré la mayor importancia...

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Sasuke!!-el tremendo grito que lanzo hizo que saliera de mis cavilaciones para luego sentir como los brazos de Naruto pasaban por mi cuello, abrazándome tiernamente mientras sonreía y yo no sabía exactamente que hacer, todo esto me tomo realmente desprevenido y más lo que Naruto hizo después, de manera tierna y sumisa se acerco a mi... veía como lentamente su rostro sonriente se acercaba al mío... todo parecía ir tan lentamente en mi mente... que después, lo que fueron segundos lo sentí horas, sentí los delicados y realmente suaves labios del rubio sobre mi mejilla, no pude evitar que un pequeño sonrojo se apoderará de mis mejillas. Ese era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudo darme... y se lo hice saber... lo abraze, tan posesivamente que ni yo me lo creía y por primera vez... le sonreí sinceramente...

-Gracias, dobe...-se ensancho mis sonrisa al ver como el rostro de mi Naruto se tornaba en un pequeño puchero

-Jooo!, Sasuke! que malo eres te felicito y tu todavía me insultas...-parecía estar enfadado, cosa que no se le podía creer

-Es que incluso ahora eres un dobe... dobe...-me encanta molestarlo, no lo puedo negar de esa forma se que tengo su atención solo para mi.

Todo lo demás se me olvido, Kakashi-sensei se puso a leer su dichoso libro y Sakura estaba en blanco mientras nos veía. Yo no pensaba soltar a Naruto, no lo soltaría y no le dejaría irse de mi lado, nunca mas. Y por la sonrisa de este, apuesto que se quedará dichoso.

** ----------------------------------------------------------- **

**Ahí estaaa!!!! xDD el one-shoot del cumple de Sasuke!!!!. No se si hice bien la parte del POV de Sasuke oxô... ya que es el primer POV que escribo -w-U así que nu me maten por eso! xD. Además que me salen puritos Shonen-ai con ellos!! x.x... unyuu... en fin... espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un comentario n.n... siiii???? - se los agradeceré un montón!! me gusta saber lo que piensan de mis fics!! nOn**

**Wuenu... oxo... ps... este fic lo dedico a mi Chibi!! O... Hisu-chian!! n.n... va pa ti!! ;D**

**Cuidense y Sonrían!!! nOn**

**Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

**PD: Disculpen los errores n.ñU... siempre los cometo . U**


End file.
